1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to water treatment and in particular to an ozone injecting system in which the air for the ozone generator is dried so as to increase the reliability of the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ozone generators of the prior art have been unreliable and have been subject to high voltage arcing due to moisture in the case containing the high voltage structure. Such systems can produce very small quantities of ozone and moisture inside of the case of the generator can lead to a direct discharge and short in the system.